Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Morning Twilight
Summary: A horrifying dream comes after a letter from Dumbledore, inviting Harry to come stay with him, Sirius, Remus, and others. Voldemort is back, but not everyone wants to believe it. Harry's fifth year promises to be the most exciting yet- and the most danger
1. Sweet Dreams. . .

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

After months of writing and revising, I have finally finished my newest and probably best story yet. Yeah, I know, it's one of the most overdone stories on here: a fifth year fic. But I guarantee that this one will hold your attention for _at least_ the first fifteen minutes, is Mary-Sue free, and has everything you could possibly want. I've got Romance, Drama, Angst, Action, Humor, Horror, and Sci-fi components all in one. 

Please read this story. It's the only one hat I've ever done that I really like, and I would greatly appreciate it. Reviews would also be quite nice. I will be posting every few days. (Please note that I am still revising some parts and that may cause delays.). I will also be posting a parody (my first ever). A Harry Potter parody of the Goo-goo Dolls' _Broadway (is Dark Tonight). _

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter names, places, characters, etc. mentioned are not mine but JKRowling's, and all associates. I claim no credit for them and do not intend to gain anything from this story other than self-satisfaction.

This story begins in the early summer after Harry's fourth year. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter One:

Harry potter, the boy who lived, opened his eyes to bright sunshine. This startled him, considering that ever since he had returned home (if you can call it that) from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his dreams had been infected with nightmarish visions of death, guilt, fear, pure hatred, and a stronger, deadlier Voldemort rising to power and conquering the Good Side.

But for one reason or another, Harry had not dreamed at all last night. There was no dull ache in his scar and no guilt burning in his throat.

It was June, still early into the summer holiday. Birds chirped peacefully out side of Harry's window. How, when everything to perfectly peaceful, could so many things be going wrong with the world?

Just for starters, Lord Voldemort, known by most as You-know-who, had returned to his body after thirteen years of waiting for a servant, one of his supporters, return and assist him. Harry had, in fact, been present when Voldemort was rebirthed, though quite against his will. His companion, Cedric Diggory, was killed. Harry had dueled with Voldemort . . . but that wasn't a memory he wanted to think about.

When Harry returned to Hogwarts, he was quite annoyed and displeased that people like Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, didn't believe him. Dumbledore was currently traveling the world, trying to convince as many people as possible that the Dark Lord had indeed returned, but some people just didn't want to believe him.

Dumbledore was gathering allies: the giants, the merpeople, the goblins . . . but not the Dementors, the guards of Azkaban. He didn't trust them, not at all.

Harry had been in close contact with Dumbledore this summer, Dumbledore wanting to know about any unusual activity. But so far, it had been just another boring summer at the Dursleys.

Harry got out of bed and walked over to the window. He looked around at the perfectly average-looking street . . . a dog was barking somewhere . . . a man a few houses down was trimming his lawn . . . and there was elderly Mrs. Figg, walking down the street for one reason or another. Just yesterday, Harry had been forced to spend the day with her when his relatives went out on a company picnic for Grunnings, the Drill Company Uncle Vernon worked for. It had been most uneventful. The only upside was that Harry got to watch television while Mrs. Figg made sandwiches. The rest of the time, he was forced to listen to her talk endlessly about her cats and friends from her childhood. Harry nibbled his ham sandwich and sipped his 'punch'. (If truth be told, the punch burned his throat and was only vaguely sweet).

Mrs. Figg must have sensed his gaze, because she glanced at his bedroom window. A slight smile passed over her face as she waved merrily at him, something she had never done before. Harry just kind of stared at her, but after a few seconds, he hesitantly waved back. Mrs. Figg turned and continued on her way, being watched by Harry until she disappeared around the corner. How very odd . . . 

"Boy!" barked Uncle Vernon's voice from the kitchen. "Breakfast!"

Harry pushed aside his thoughts and bounded down the stairs to get something to eat. In the kitchen, Uncle Vernon was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper and grumbling about "ruddy company managers" and "lousy blundering incompetents." Dudley was staring at the television on the kitchen counter and Aunt Petunia was standing over the stove cooking bacon in a skillet.

Harry plunked himself down in his usual chair and closed his eyes, trying to enjoy the calmness he rarely was privileged . . .

Miles away, however, things were certainly not calm. Death Eaters were beginning to go back to their favorite games of murder and torture. So far, no deaths were reported, but plenty of people had gone missing. Officials at the Ministry of Magic were at a loss. They were trying to keep things running as smoothly as possible, but that proved to be quite difficult when only half of the people there actually believed Voldemort had returned.

Arthur Weasley of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department was closely helping Dumbledore gather supporters, convincing his colleagues of the truth. His son, Percy Weasley, had been appointed head of the Department of Magical Cooperation after everyone had found out he had practically been running it last year anyhow, during Crouch's absence. Unlike everyone in his family thought, Percy was not at all pompous about his position. He, in fact, seemed almost scared about it.

Dumbledore . . . well, no one really knew what he was up to. He was organizing . . . something.

But no one knew where Voldemort himself was hiding. Not the Aurors, nor the Magical Law Enforcement team, nor the Unspeakables, not even Dumbledore knew where the Dark Lord was biding his time.

Harry was in his room a good part of that day, perfectly normal for him. He didn't want to go to sleep for fear that he would once again have to face that awful scene . . . Voldemort, small and weak, bundled in robes . . . Wormtail's stump of an arm . . . Cedric dead. . . Voldemort rising out of the cauldron . . . the duel . . . the pain from his scar . . . 

So, Harry had to busy himself with the holiday homework his professors had given him. He was in the middle of a particularly nasty essay for Professor Bins on the reasons behind the classifications of merpeople and centaurs in the beast division, when a knock on his window told him that Hedwig was back. She had two letters. Another, beautiful light gray owl accompanied her.

Harry took the letters as he opened the window and the owls soared over to Hedwig's cage. One, Harry saw, was from Ron. Another was from Dumbledore. The letter from the strange owl was folded and closed with a wax seal. The one from Dumbledore read:

__

Dear Harry,

I am afraid you will not be able to visit Ron until at least mid-August. Right now, there is more pressing news I must tell you about.

As you know, I gave Hagrid a summer job at the end of last year, along with Madame Maxime (from Beaxbatons). They were to go into the mountains and find the giant- community there and make peace with them before the Dark lord convinced them otherwise. I received an owl not long ago from Hagrid that he had arrived, but I have not yet heard if it was successful.

Sirius is staying at Remus Lupin's house, along with some other guests. We have held a meeting and have decided that it would be wise if you would join us here. (Harry re-read this part over quite a few times to make sure it was what he thought).

__

I would prefer if you didn't leave your relatives' care, but being close to me is the next best thing. At least I'll know you're safe. I will arrive for you on the twenty-fourth of June. There is no need to reply.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore 

Ron's letter read:

__

-Harry,

Dumbledore said you can't cone over until August. I don't see why, though. How could our house not be safer than with the muggles?

I hope you're enjoying your summer. Hermione wanted me to tell you that there hasn't been anything in the Daily Prophet about You-know-who's return. Fudge's probably refusing to let them write anything about it.

A strange thing happened the other day that Fred and George wanted me to tell you. I woke up one morning and halfway down the stairs, George thrust new dress robes towards me. 'Keep them. Call them a gift,' they said. 'And tell harry we did this.' They're up to something . . . there have been more explosions coming from their room than usual.

I'll talk to you later (hopefully before school starts again.)

-Ron

Next, Harry picked up the strange letter and eyed it curiously. Who would send him a letter like this? After a short debate (curiosity got the better of him), Harry slid his finger up the seal and unfolded the parchment. The letter read in bold fancy script:

__

Dear Harry Potter,

Thank you again for saving my sister from the lake. It was a very noble thing to do and you were very brave.

I would like to tell you that I will be staying at Hogwarts next year (I graduated at the beginning of summer) as an assistant to Professor McGonagall. I hope to improve my English there.

I just wanted to inform you.

Love,

Fleur Delacour 

Harry enjoyed getting all of the letters and thought it was nice of Fleur to tell him. He was incredibly anxious about Dumbledore's arrival in a week. He would have to make sure to tell Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia in the morning. Harry wasn't much in the mood for schoolwork anymore so he put his books and parchments away and climbed into bed. The owls soared out the window together, and since it was warm, harry didn't bother to close it.

Harry finally submitted to sleep when he saw that the clock said three a.m. he could no longer support the growing weight of his eyelids. Unfortunately, the nightmares came back.

Harry was in the air, soaring high over the countryside. He was passing over whole cities in seconds. He began slowing down as he neared a large castle. It wasn't warm and inviting like Hogwarts; it was dark and cold looking, not to mention the spooky, jagged rocks surrounding the base. Harry was approaching the castle at an alarming rate. He thought he would crash, but at the last second, he rocketed upwards and into the window of the tallest tower.

Harry came to a halt in a corner of the round room. (Actually, the room was round and had no corners, but it was a shadowed area).

Harry was so oddly aware of everything that he found it hard to believe he was asleep, because this certainly had to be a dream. There were four visible figures in the room: one was sitting in a chair, facing a fire, and appearing to be in deep thought. Another was standing close by. One was standing in front of the only doorway legs spread and hands behind his back, standing stock-still like a guard. The last was on her hands and knees on the floor in an open area.

"Stroie," came a cold voice from the chair. Harry knew that voice. It had to be Voldemort. And that man had to be Wormtail. The woman on the floor pulled herself up and approached looking terrified.

"M-master . . ."

"You were caught . . . passing the Ministry information on us. Now, why would you do something like that?" Voldemort's voice remained calm, but you could sense the fury in his voice. 

"Please, master. I-I am forever loyal to you. I-I-"

"SILENCE!" Voldemort hollered. Wormtail cowered. "You will pay now. Crucio"

Stroie fell to the ground and began twitching. Her eyes rolled back and her screams were drowning out any other sound that happened to be going on then. Finally, Voldemort removed the curse, but it was several minutes later when her breathing became regular again. Just when she was about to stand, Voldemort whispered, "Aveda Kadevra." He laughed insanely as a green light flashed and Stroie fell to the floor.

"Avery!" Voldemort said suddenly. The guard at the door turned his head. "Where are your manners? We have a guest and you just let a carcass sit here?" Harry looked around and Avery did the same. Harry saw no one else. Avery was as baffled as he was.

"Guest?" Avery asked.

"Of course!" exclaimed Voldemort almost jovially. "Harry Potter!"

As soon as the name was shouted, Harry's scar began to throb. It was almost as bad as at the maze. Harry clutched his forehead.

"What's the matter?" Voldemort asked, rising from his chair. "Aren't you even going to say hello?" He was walking ever closer to Harry, Avery and Wormtail looking on curiously. "Finally, I will do away with you. You know, you put up a good fight a couple months ago. Not a bad dueler, you are."

Harry was blinded by the pain, but he sensed Voldemort was only meters away. Harry, in a split-second decision, tried sprinting away. But Voldemort was quicker.

"Accio Harry Potter!" Harry's body was suddenly propelled backwards, towards Voldemort's outstretched arms. In the same second he would have been caught, Harry's eyes snapped open, back in his bed on Privet Drive.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A/N: Whew that was a long chapter. Originally, I had that as two, but it was too short so I combined it. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist. Let me know what you think. I will be posting again in the next few days. Thanks for your time.

~Morning Twilight~


	2. The Order Returns

A/N: I'm so glad that you all liked my story so much (so far.)! I've decided to start a mailing list for people who want to know when I add a chapter, since a few people have asked me to e-mail them. Just lave your e-mail address in the review and I'll add you.

I am sorry for the extremely long delay. I definitely did not want to make you wait this long for the next chapter, especially after a cliffhanger. But I have been SO busy lately. 

This was one of the hardest chapters for me to write. For one reason or another, the words just didn't come very easily, but I promise more will be like Chapter One in the future.

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter names, characters, places, etc. mentioned hereafter are not mine but J.K. Rowling's and all respected partners. I claim no credit for them and do not intend to gain anything from writing this other than self-satisfaction.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter Two:

It was a faint knock that awoke Albus Dumbledore, ever alert, from his slumber. He rose from his bed and saw that an owl was waiting for him outside of the bedroom window-- and not just any owl. Dumbledore recognized the owl as Hedwig, Harry's owl. It was dark outside still, but Dumbledore's internal clock told him dawn was approaching. 

"I told him he didn't have to reply to my letter," Dumbledore said as he passed his pet phoenix, Fawkes, on his way to the window. 'Especially if it meant waking me at such an ungodly hour,' he added to himself.

Hedwig looked weary as she flew in the window over to Fawkes's water dish. Dumbledore untied the letter that was tied to her leg and looked at it. It appeared to have been written in a hurry, according to Harry's untidy scrawl. "Something is amiss," he said to himself.

He unfolded the letter and read it a couple of times. Finally, he sat on an armchair, his arms folded and his chin resting on his left hand, in deep thought of the contents of the letter. A dream, Harry had had. A dream in which Voldemort could see him. But was it something more than just another dream? Dumbledore sat in thought for hours in his bedroom before the door was opened.

Someone cleared their voice from behind Dumbledore. "Excuse me, Albus, but we were wondering if you would like to join us for breakfast before Arabella must set off again," said Remus Lupin from the doorway.

Dumbledore turned slowly around and let out a sigh. Remus saw the anxious expression in Dumbledore's eyes. "I think I will join you," he said.

Remus nodded and starting backing out of the room when-

"Remus, would you tell the others that I wish to hold a meeting before we part ways. It will take only but a few moments."

"Er- yes. I will tell them." And with that, Remus left Dumbledore to himself, wondering what could possibly be the matter. 

He went down a flight of stairs, down a short hallway, and ended up in a dining room where five people were already seated. Closest to him sat Sirius Black, currently on the run from the law. He was having a contest with the man seated next to him, Tuari, to see who could stuff the most eggs in his mouth. Looking on with interest was Heather, and at the end of the table was Arabella Figg, stirring her coffee and reading a book. Remus sat down in the seat next to Arabella. She smiled at him and continued reading.

He was just about to ask her what it was about when Dumbledore entered the room and everyone looked at him.

"Have you told them Remus?" he asked.

"I was just getting to it."

"I would like to call a meeting," Dumbledore announced to the group. "The first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix since Voldemort's revival." The people seated at the breakfast table looked at each other disbelievingly. "If you would join me in the study, please."

Dumbledore strode out of the room. Slowly, everybody got up and followed him. They walked down the hallway towards the end room on the right. It was full of books and reference tools. Tuari took a seat in a large armchair, Heather stood by a bookshelf, Remus sat down at the chair behind the large oak desk, and Sirius stood behind Remus's chair. Arabella stood near Dumbledore, by the door of the room.

"As you all know," Dumbledore started, "on the twenty-fourth of June, I was to go to Surrey and bring Harry here. Well, plans change. I will be leaving later this after-noon." There were murmurs from the others.

"Why?"

Dumbledore let out a weary sigh. "Last night, Harry had a dream. He was right in telling me promptly. His owl arrived near four this morning. He told me that he dreamed of Voldemort's hideout, that he was there, and that he could see and hear every word that Voldemort said. But the only problem is that Voldemort could see him as well. He tried to kill Harry, but when he touched him, Harry woke up in his own bed."

"So what? It's just a dream," Tuari commented.

"That's just it: I'm not entirely sure if it was just a dream." Dumbledore said. "I think, as I have made clear before, that Voldemort and Harry share a bond, because of the misplaced curse. Harry's parsletongue ability is because of that, and it proved to be quite useful. Maybe this dream-link will as well."

There was a long pause, when nobody said anything. Then, Heather broke the silence. "Oh, Remus, I love this book!" she commented. "I haven't been able to find a copy of it anywhere. Where did you get it?" Everybody looked at her. "What?"

"You sure know how to ruin the mood, don't you?" Sirius commented. Everyone laughed. Heather blushed and put the book back on its shelf.

"I must be going," Dumbledore said.

"And I," added Arabella.

"But- does this mean the Order is back again? For good?" Sirius asked.

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" Dumbledore said before disapparating with a small pop. Arabella shook her head in distaste of Dumbledore's mysterious ways and disappeared, too.

The doorbell on number four, Privet Drive, suddenly echoed throughout the house. Petunia Dursley rose from her chair and set down her knitting to go answer it. Harry watched as she got up, wondering who was at the door. Suddenly, he heard her shriek.

"AHHH!!!" she screamed. Suddenly she entered the room again, a furious look on her face. She rounded on Harry. "What is one of _them _doing at our house!? Didn't I tell you to never give out our address to anyone?"

Harry looked at her quizzically. "What are you waiting for? Tell him to leave!" Aunt Petunia shrieked.

Harry got up and went to the front door. He was smart enough, though, not to open it right away. What if it was a Death Eater? So, Harry pulled back the curtain a short ways and peered outside of the window by the door. "Dumbledore!" he cried when he saw who it was. Harry pulled the door open to see a not-so-happy looking Professor Dumbledore.

"Good to see you, Harry, though I must admit I would have hoped our meeting would be under more pleasant circumstances, " Dumbledore said, shaking Harry's hand. Harry stepped back and Dumbledore entered the house. 

Dudley was poking his head around the corner and went running when he saw a wizard in his house. "Mum, mum!" he cried at the top of his lungs. "Harry's invited him into our house! He's In Our House!"

"You sure do have welcoming relatives," Dumbledore commented. Harry grinned.

"So, why exactly are you here?" Harry asked. "I thought you were coming in a week. I haven't had time to tell my aunt and uncle you were coming, and I haven't packed yet, either."

"I thought I might explain that on the way to Remus's home. We are in a little bit of a hurry," Dumbledore said. "I thought I might explain the situation to your family first, as well."

"YOU!" boomed Uncle Vernon's voice as he entered the front hall. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, COMING INTO MY HOUSE UNINVITED??"

"Oh," said Dumbledore, "but I am invited. Harry invited me in."

"YOUR KIND IS NOT WELCOME HERE!" Uncle Vernon continued.

Dumbledore remained calm. "My kind? Oh, you mean wizards?"

"DON'T- SAY- THAT- WORD- IN- THIS- HOUSE!"

"Wizards, though? You meant wizards? The kind that do magic, and spells, and enchantments?" Uncle Vernon was speechless with fury. His face was breaking out in splotches of color. Harry was trying to suppress a smile. Dumbledore knew exactly how to push Uncle Vernon's buttons. "The kind that move things around without touching them and, dare I say, change innocent little children into pigs?" 

Uncle Vernon advanced on Dumbledore who, out of instinct, drew out his wand and went into a dueling stance. Uncle Vernon immediately stepped back in fear, and Aunt Petunia and Dudley, who had been inching their way into the room, ran out. Uncle Vernon's eyes darted between the wand and Dumbledore's face.

"Do not play games with me, Dursley," Dumbledore said with fury in his voice, though he remained calm and composed. "Don't you dare try to harm me, because right now, I am the only thing keeping all of the evil wizards in the world from destroying your house and killing your family. Now, I beg of you, listen to what I have to say, and I will do no damage." Dumbledore put his wand away and Uncle Vernon recomposed himself. 

"Erm- if you would . . . be so kind to join us in the kitchen-?" Uncle Vernon offered. Dumbledore and Harry followed him out of the room. "Coffee?"

"No, thank you, but we really are in a hurry," Dumbledore told Uncle Vernon.

"We?"

"Harry and I, of course. I am afraid I will have to take him away from your care for most of the rest of the summer." Harry could tell Uncle Vernon was trying hard to hide his glee. "And I am guessing that you would like to know the circumstances? Harry, since you have experienced what I am about to tell first-hand, you may go up and pack your things."

Harry left the room and Aunt Petunia slowly and nervously made her way to the seat next to her husband at the kitchen table as Dumbledore began his tale.

"It all began fourteen years ago, with the fall of the most evil wizard in known days. As I explained in the letter that I left with Harry, it was because of him that he fell from power. For one reason or another, the wizard, Voldemort, could not kill Harry. The curse rebounded and hit him, instead.

"But Voldemort was too evil to be killed. He said that his goal was to become immortal. He put so many spells on himself that he actually did become just that. He bided his time, thirteen years, inhabiting the bodies of small animals, waiting for one of his old supporters to return to him. Finally, out of fear alone, one did. As it just so happens, that supporter was a friend of James Potter, Lily's husband. But, it was he who gave away Lily and James's location and as good as killing them.

"The supporter, Wormtail as he is known now, helped Voldemort get information on the Ministry of Magic and his body back. They kidnapped and murdered a Ministry employee after getting knowledge of a tournament taking place at Hogwarts, Harry's school, if you'll remember, which, by the way, Harry both participated in and won.

"In the last task of the tournament, Harry and his fellow competitor were transported strait to Voldemort, where he got his body back and called upon all of his old supporters who instantly appeared at his side. Harry had a wizard's duel with Voldemort, but managed to escape, though his fellow competitor did not.

"I have been working long and hard since that day to keep track of Voldemort's whereabouts. It is crucial that Harry come with me, since he is the only one to have seen Voldemort since his disappearance, and there are certain details that I must go over with Harry, as well as visit a few places. As you are aware, there are ancient magic techniques used on this house to keep any evil wizards out. I hold the location in my mind, and as long as I do not speak it, they will not find Harry. I am his secret-keeper. But if Harry cannot be here, he must instead be at my side.

"I have spoken long enough, and unless you have any questions, I must be on my way."

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon looked at Dumbledore with blank eyes. So much they didn't understand. They didn't even really know of the existence of Voldemort. Only incoherent things came out of either of their mouths.

Dumbledore smiled at them. Muggles really weren't bad at all of you just gave them a chance. He sat there for a little while, thinking to himself and ignoring the stutters of Harry's relatives. "He's a real hero, you know, Harry is," Dumbledore told them.

"H- he is?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"Oh yes! Of course, there are those rumors going around that he's off his rocker, but they've said the same thing about me before. I'm just as sane as any of them, and the same goes for Harry."

Harry came into the kitchen looking a little out of breath. "I have all of my things by the door, sir," he said.

"Good. We shall be off then."

Uncle Vernon nodded and Harry waved as he left the room. "Have a good summer," Aunt Petunia called to him slightly sarcastically.

Harry felt confident that this would be his best summer since he was a year old as he walked out of the average house on Privet Drive following Dumbledore. As they reached the corner of the street, Harry began wondering how long he would have to lug his trunk around, with Hedwig's cage strapped securely on top. When they reached another corner, Harry began to worry.

"Er- Professor, we aren't going to _walk_ the whole way are we?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Of course not. Just a few more blocks to go . . ." Harry trudged slowly behind Dumbledore, his arms beginning to feel strained.

"Does this have anything to do with the dream I had?" Harry asked. "Because I am beginning to think it was just my imagination running away. After last year, all my dreams have had Voldemort in them."

"Harry, listen to me," Dumbledore ordered as he stopped walking and turned around to face Harry. "Never ignore dreams. They can tell more than any book, and provide an endless supply of knowledge, if used properly. It was good to go on your first instinct, that what you saw really was the truth. I imagine that you were right, Harry."

They continued for a while in silence and then turned down a street, which Harry had been down many times before. He couldn't imagine what Dumbledore would be doing here. But to his surprise, Dumbledore went up the walk to Mrs. Figg's house and rang the doorbell. 

After a pause, Mrs. Figg poked her head out of the door and whispered something to Dumbledore. Then she looked over at Harry who stood still on the sidewalk. "Hello, Harry!" she called. Harry forced a smile and waved back. Did Dumbledore actually know Mrs. Figg?

"Are you going to come in or not?" she asked him. Harry dragged his trunk up the porch steps and into the familiar household.

"Harry, this is Arabella Figg, a good friend of mine," Dumbledore told him. Harry just stared blankly at Dumbledore. "She is a witch by the way, in case you haven't figured out that part. She has been watching you almost as long as you have lived with your relatives."

"M- Mrs. Figg is a- a witch?" Harry asked. Dumbledore chuckled.

Arabella replied, "Yes, Harry, I am."

"But- but you seem so much like a muggle!"

"I am a very good actress, then, I guess," she replied with a smile. "I almost gave myself away a couple of times to you, though. Don't you remember just a few years ago when you got to go to the zoo on Dudley's birthday because I had broken my leg? It wasn't actually broken. I thought you needed a break."

"Oh my gosh . . . I don't know what to say. Ever since I found out that I was a wizard, I wished there was another in the area, and here you were, right in front of my face the whole time!" Harry exclaimed.

"The other day, when you came to visit, I gave you a dreamless sleep potion, since I knew you were having nightmares. I can't believe you actually thought it tasted like punch!" Arabella laughed. Harry blushed slightly.

"Now, Arabella, since Harry will be coming with me, it is quite unnecessary for you to be here. Why don't you come back to Remus's?" Dumbledore asked.

"Actually," said Arabella, "I have grown quite fond of this house and these smelly cats. I think I will stay here for a little while."

"If that is what you wish . . . but I have a request: may we use your fireplace?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course. The Floo powder is on the mantel there." Arabella told them.

"Come, now, Harry. We must be off." Dumbledore grabbed a china vase off of the mantel and pulled out a handful of dust- but it wasn't the blue of Floo powder.

"Not that jar!" Arabella said sharply, grabbing the vase from Dumbledore. "That's my Uncle Lawrence!"

"Terribly sorry, Arabella. Ah- here it is." Dumbledore grabbed a pinch of the powder threw it in the fire, then stepped inside. "Remus Lupin's House," he spoke. Dumbledore shot up the chimney and Harry followed him in the same manner. Just as Harry was disappearing from Arabella's view, Harry could have sworn he had seen her eyes glowing a red- but it was probably just from the fire . . .

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A/N: Please R/R. I promise the next chapter will be out sooner than it took for this one and will be much longer.


End file.
